


Requiem

by nebulaesailor



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Daddy Issues, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Corrin, garon is still a garbage man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulaesailor/pseuds/nebulaesailor
Summary: Alexis cannot grieve for the man who made them suffer for almost their entire life.Based off of "Requiem" from Dear Evan Hansen





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> I connect to Corrin in the way they suffered abuse they can't fully remember. Requiem really describes the way I think they feel about Garon dying during the events of the game. Especially since their siblings can be pretty gaslight-y about the abuse they suffered at his hands.

Alexis clutched the papers tightly in their hands, crumbling them up as they shook with barely contained anger. Hearing people cry and give loving eulogies about their recent deceased father made them simultaneously want to vomit and laugh hysterically about their ignorance. They wanted sock Xander in the face for openly weeping for such a monster and while calling him a “loving father and wonderful man” with a straight face. Unlike their siblings (save Leo), they were the only one with dry eyes and without the burden of grief. They rejoiced in his death, even savoring it.

They left halfway through Xander’s eulogy, not wanting to see their brother’s organ deep denial of their father's numerous crimes. Alexis being the victim to most of them. They climbed the stairs as quietly as they could and slammed their door shut. Stripping off the uncomfortable dress and tights for the pajama bottoms and gross flannel on their bedroom floor, they flopped face down onto their bed as they rolled onto their back to stare at the ceiling.

There was a knock on their door and they almost didn’t want to answer. It was surely a member of the grievers downstairs asking them why they left so early. They could lie through their teeth and say that they were so overcome with grief that they needed to be alone to sort out their thoughts. A lie so stupid and false they could snort with laughter.

“What?” Alexis snapped, they could almost feel the knocker recoil from the door.

“It’s Leo, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I know how you feel about Father.” His voice was solemn and worn, Alexis almost felt bad for snapping at him.

“I’m fine.” They said quietly and flopped on their side to face the wall.

“I know you’re not. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Leo pressed on and they wanted to slam their face into the wall.

“Do you want brutal honesty because I’m tired of lying through my teeth, Leo. I’m glad Father is dead and I always hated him. If you want to continue, please come in. If not, leave me alone. “ Alexis pressed some of their deeply repressed anger into the words as they heard the doorknob turn and open.

“Why?” Leo sounded deeply confused as they closed the door behind him and stood to face Alexis’s back.

“He was an abusive ass who loved terrorizing his children and never truly gave a shit about anyone besides himself. I’m fucking tired of people saying that he was such a great person when that is NOT the monster I remember.” Alexis seethed and they balled up their fists, angry tears rolling down their cheeks.

“I can’t help but agree. But I still miss him and still grieve his death.” Leo sat on the bed beside them as they shook with such raw anger and frustration.

“How can I grieve for the man that lashed me when I did the slightest thing wrong? How can I love a man who berated me and treated me as if I didn’t deserve to breathe the same oxygen as him? Who called me a dyke and never took my gender seriously? Who gaslighted the fuck out of me when I confronted him about making me feel like shit? Why should I play the grieving child of a man who possibly messed with me in ways I can’t even remember?” Alexis rose up to glare at him as their eyes glowed with the rage of someone who was so often undercut when it came to their experiences.

“Alexis, he’s done similar things to me and the others. But he was also very sick and that messed with his judgment. I don’t forgive him or excuse his actions but he wasn’t a complete villain.” Leo reached out to touch their shoulder but they shrugged it off, unsettling laughter bubbling up from their half-opened mouth.

“Don’t you fucking dare tell it wasn’t black and white! Why shouldn’t I rejoice in the death of my abuser? In those fantasy books you love so much, don’t they celebrate when the villains fall not mourn for them with tears and candles? Why can’t I do the same, Leo? Why can’t anybody recognize the things he’s done to me and everybody else! Why can’t people realize that he was a monster!” Their face was bright red as hot angry tears ran down their cheeks, picking up a framed picture of their family and throwing against the wall so it shattered.

“Alexis!” Leo ran to his sibling’s side as they collapsed to their knees as they violently sobbed.

“I will never be able to get closure for myself…None of us will...” They muttered unto Leo’s shoulder as he held them in a firm embrace.

“Father is dead, Alexis.” Leo said softly as Alexis laid limp and weeping in his arms.

“Father is dead…” Alexis echoed, feeling only hollow and scared once all the anger had left them.

Their father was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> NB Corrin gives me life and so do musicals. I am a true gay.


End file.
